


Coffee For Two

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is late for work. Regina is the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee For Two

Ruby is late to work, which would make that the third time this week and it’s only Wednesday. Granny was going to be livid. Especially since Ruby would refuse to explain why she was late for the third day in a row. Some fights were better avoided. They would be in the middle of the morning breakfast rush when she got in maybe she could just slide in behind the counter and Granny wouldn’t notice. Granny always notices.

She pauses to check her reflection in the mirror. The shorts are a little short for the weather they’re having but they were all she had with her that morning. She shivers and ties the knot in her flannel tighter and speed walks up the front steps of the diner. Ruby doesn’t notice the door opening, or Regina walking out the door holding two hot cups of coffee, until they collide.

Hot coffee spills down her arm and Regina’s red blouse is soaked. She shakes her arm, knowing it won’t help, the damage already done- she can feel the burn already forming. Her cheeks already are already red because she knows everyone in the diner is watching them to see what Regina will do. Ruby looks at Regina on the step above her. They’re the same height now, which is startling. Staring into the mayor’s eyes which on a good day can be intimidating, that day may not be today. She has a half a second to decide how this will play out and she’s shaking slightly. The stinging in her arm pulls her back to the present. She reaches for Regina’s hand to pull her into the diner, then slides her grip up to her forearm once she realizes what she did.

Everyone saw her grab Regina’s hand.

Reaching for a towel from behind the counter she turns back to Regina, already blotting at the coffee before she starts her apology. “Regina, I am so sorry.”

“Do you even look before you go barreling through a door?” Regina sneers, her lip curling up. Responding at last in the way it is expected of the successful but slightly evil mayor. The patrons of the diner are watching, almost all conversation paused, waiting to see what their beloved and feared mayor will do the waitress. Regina isn’t known for forgiveness and she isn’t known for kindness.

“I didn’t mean to, let me make you another cup of- two cups of coffee that is.”

“Now I have to go home and change, which means I’m going to be late, and the coffee will be cold anyway by the time I get to my office. Don’t bother.” She sounds almost bored beneath the annoyance. Ruby is still trying to clean up the coffee, as if that will help matters. Her hand slips over Regina’s breast and she freezes. Regina looks at her a mix between curiosity and surprise at Ruby’s daring to touch her.

The look sends a shiver through her. She has always been intrigued by Regina, but it’s the way Regina looks at her that makes her want to break all the rules. Ruby meets Regina’s gaze caught somewhere between naitivite and boldness.

“I can fix this.”

“How are you going to fix this?” Regina’s tone is caustic and burns hotter than the spilt coffee.

Ruby pulls Regina towards the back of the diner with little resistance and through the doorway into the washroom between her Granny’s apartment and the restaurant. The tense silence of the diner is broken when the door swings shut. Out here she can breath again. It’s like the weight of the secret lifts off them, their roles that they have to play just to pretend that everything is as it should be.

In there no one can know the real reason why Ruby was running late for the third day this week or why Regina was carrying two cups of coffee. They both know the curse that brought them to Storybrooke is starting to unravel. They both remember the Enchanted Forest. It doesn’t help that in both worlds they have to hide that they’re involved.

It had all started months ago when Ruby thought she was just having terrible dreams. Regina as The Evil Queen, and she was Red the fearsome Big Bad Wolf. It was ridiculous to think that it was real but then Regina said something offhand when Ruby had caught her watching her and it started to sink in that everything was real. The feelings she had, the memories that were coming back.

She still doesn’t remember everything though, and Regina refuses to tell her.

Most days that bothers her, right now though she’s worried about the coffee she spilt and if it got Regina as bad as it got her. She knows she’ll never hear the end of it.

“Regina, I really am sorry.” Ruby is already reaching out to undo the buttons on Regina’s shirt. Her hands are shaking even though she’s done this same thing so many times, minus the spilt coffee.

“I know,” Regina’s voice is soft, comforting in a way.

Ruby isn’t paying attention though, she’s pushing the damp shirt off Regina’s shoulders. “I was just running late, and-”

“Ruby.” Regina pulls her arm out of the sleeve and picks up the other woman’s chin with her finger. “It’s my fault you were running late.” She bites her lip, the corner of her mouth curving up in a smile.

It’s lost on Ruby who is staring at the ball of fabric in her hands. “I can wash this, get the stain out. And I have an almost identical shirt you can borrow.”

“You do?” Regina sounds surprised and Ruby looks up mildly offended. Okay so her shirt might have a few embellishments that Regina’s doesn’t, but it is essentially a red button up. Without a word she runs out of the room to retrieve the other shirt.

When she runs back into the room she stops dead in her tracks. Somehow between the tension in the diner and worrying about being found out she hasn’t really processed that Regina is half naked less than twenty feet from half the people in town.

She’s leaning against the washing machine in her dark grey pencil skirt and matching bra, a damp cloth in her hand pressed against her breastbone. Ruby blinks slowly and lets out a long breath. Water drips down the soft skin of her stomach and the urge to go to her, cross the room in a few long strides and kneel before her so she can lick it up pulls at her, a burning desire. She knows what Regina’s skin tastes like and it’s like a drug to her. The more she gets the more she wants, a part of her remembers what it feels like what they were together before, her body responding to memories she can’t recall. Ruby wants nothing more than to call off work for the day and take Regina home, lay her out and make her scream. There’s something delicious and wrong in it and she doesn’t quite care. Regina bites her lip and blinks slowly. She knows what Ruby is thinking.

Setting the clean shirt aside she lets her gaze roam up and down Regina’s figure. She can hear the clatter from the diner’s kitchen and she knows she should care, but she can’t bring herself to. Regina is a sight in front of her and she wants to drink it in.

“Come here, before you make me late to work.” Regina curls a finger and beckons Ruby closer. Ruby licks her lips but doesn’t move. “Do as I say my little wolf.” Regina runs the cloth down the valley between her breasts and Ruby doesn’t need another invitation.

Her hands wrap around Regina’s thighs and she picks her up effortlessly setting her down on the washing machine. With some of her memories came some of her former self. She was a girl, but she was a wolf. It’s like a dream but she can’t deny the changes or the hunger. Ruby dips her head and presses a line of kisses across Regina’s collarbone and up her neck.

“I promise I’ll bring a coffee by later, maybe something not so hot.” Her voice is sweet but her mouth tells a different story. “I’ll make it up to you at lunch.”

She doesn’t know how or why they are together, just that they were and that she was, is, in love. Flashes of moments have come back to her. The curve of Regina’s hip in the soft morning light on dark sheets where they lay in an ornate four poster bed. Regina coming up behind her and Ruby feeling both fear and excitement as Regina’s breath caresses her neck. Ruby running through the woods on all fours, panicked, Regina the only thought on her mind.

Ruby leans into Regina her fingertips finding the bare skin above Regina’s thigh highs. It’s soft and feels like a thousand memories, if only she could remember. Regina’s hands tangle in her hair and pull her in for a kiss. It’s fierce and insistent. Teeth nip at tender skin and the kiss feels like a bruise, but Ruby can’t get enough. It’s why she was late this morning, it’s why she’s late every morning. Why she never wants the early morning shift and why she dresses like she does. She loves the way Regina looks at her when she thinks no one is working.

Granny’s voice echoes clear in the little hallway outside the washroom. Regina pushes Ruby back and gives her a look. Fix this. Ruby’s heart is pounding, afraid and terribly turned on. Regina jerks her head at the door, sliding off the washing machine, and Ruby has half a mind to push her up against it and take what she wants. But no one can know what they do behind closed doors. She turns to go to the door and Regina’s hand encircles her wrist pulling her backwards so she’s pressed against Regina’s front.

Regina whispers in her ear, “You better make it up to me, or I’ll have to punish you tonight.”

Ruby whimpers and makes a run for the door. Granny can never know.


End file.
